monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmin231
Relationships Family Jazz lives with her mother, father (Who's almost never home), and her noisy little brother. Romance Jazz currently is in a state of 'no- mance'. No crushes, single and... Is in a crackship. Whoops. Well, if it weren't for that one news chat, she'd be romance- free, but NOPE, Rick the Crackship Core paired her up with the pink puff Kirby, from the series of the same name... How the heck would that even work out? They're two different species, and besides, they're almost opposites... Well, personality- wise, anyways. ((P.S: Going on an adventure with someone of the opposite gender DOES NOT make you a romantic couple. Y'hear that, Rick?)) Gallery Pannel 1.png J231 WIP.png|Heh... I've finished this. You can have the circles, though. Chaos 1.jpg|Here, have some Team Newsflash. SonicHeroes.jpg|Team Newsflash and Team Crackship Jazzby231.jpg|... I don't caaare if I drew this. I still don't think of this ship as anything but a crackship. IMG 20140331 135844.jpg|Team Newsflash by Kittie KirbyBossesTeamNewsflash.jpg|-.-"' Don't remind me of this... JazzAndKittieWarpstar.jpg KittieAndJazzWarpstar.jpg Humanoid4AlicesTeamNewsflash.jpg WoOoPs.jpg YUSoTall.jpg JazzRightBackAtYa.jpg DemonicChocoCapsules.jpg DANGER! BOMBS!.jpg|... Jazz's drawings+ anime doesn't seem to be a good combination either... AAAAAAAAA.jpg I dunno. .jpg Jazz and Kirby Easter.jpg MarGLaDsoul.jpg|... Heck if I know what this is. ISeriouslyDon'tEvenKnow.jpg|Welcome to Jazz's logic. >:3 MKIce.jpg|Meta Knight because WHY THE HECK NOT?!?! MKNinja.jpg|... Here, have more Meta. Jazzby.png|MISSY NO 231.png|Jasmin231 Fukua Palette by Kittie Purple puffball.png|Trickster!Jazz Fukua Palette by Kittie Fukua palette.png|Fukua Jazz Minecraft Skin (By Kittie, of course.) Nigel to Jasmine.png|Oh yeah, and here's a letter from Nigel... (*coughDoofuscough*) SG Jazz is Fukua.png|Jazz as Fukua by FreakyFusionFan14 Cute Lil' Scarfy.png|Jazz's old icon. Purple and Pink.png|Jazz (and Kirby) Palette for Filia (and Samson). I think I can see why they locked you up.jpg|Galacta!Missy and Meta!Jazz. BONIP WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.jpg|… Don't ask. Must be weird to be shipped with your parasite or weapon.jpg|Filia!Jazz, along with Squigly!Kittie and Parasoul!Missy. I Love My Friends,I Really Do.png|Jazz and Missy as Filia and Parasoul, by Kittie. OCs * Maxie Ruffman * Bibiana New * Luana Lumere Van Godeni * Laura Haunts * Amunet God (Adopted, but not an official OC yet.) * Amethyst Endre * Minerva Obrine * Jacie Decay * Bijou Withe- Skull * Madelyn Aqua * Allegra Para * Maura Delusory * Rayne Yami * Coco C * Princess Boo * Samus Beta * Sirena Shadow * Lilly Raburi * Yoko Yarn (Both her and Criss Butternut were adopted at the same time, but he hasn't been posted yet.) * Flora Maw (Adopted from Pip.) * Endira Endre (Adopted from Pip.) * Sancha Pafu * Topaz En Oh yeah, and then there's Jasmin231's OCs' Pets. You can check that out if you want to. Trivia * The name 'Jasmin231' was originally a typo... Well, not exactly. Little Jazz was making a Club Penguin account, and entered in 'Jasmine231', but the account turned out as 'Jasmin231' for some reason or another... * And before you people even ask, yes, 'Jasmine' was because of the Disney princess. She was her favorite at the time, despite her being afraid of the movie Aladdin when she was that age... Jazz was a weird kid... Well, she's still weird now. * ... Despite her catchphrase (Or at least one of them) being "FJNK LOGIC", she's told quite often that she has a very logical mind... Don't ask how that works out. * Also, despite her icon and its file name, Jazz is absolutely TERRIFIED of Scarfies. At first, they weren't so bad for her, but after encountering the red ones, she has dubbed them "the Phantos of the Kirby world" and now panics a little whenever she sees one. Thought a red and black mask with an eternal grin chasing you while you're carrying a key is creepy? BAM. RED, MONSTER- MODE SCARFIES CHASING YOU AND YOUR KEY. WORSE. AND THEY DON'T TURN BACK. TERRIFYING. Normal- mode Scarfies are totally cute when they're not in- game with the threat of the monster- form. HELPTHESCARFIESARETRYINGTOTAKEOVER Category:Drivers